The proposed research will document how didactic and clinical instruction, integrated with a behavioral modification component to enhance compliance, will influence subjects' success in removing plaque. After an initial screening, 150 corporate employees will be equally divided into two groups. Group I will serve as the CONTROL. Group II will receive treatment consisting of a lecture on dental prevention, three sessions of clinical training on proper brushing and flossing techniques, plus meetings with behavioral psychologists and use of weekly self-monitoring forms. Clinical examinations utilizing a standard Gingival and Plaque Index and Pre-Test Questionnaires will establish baseline data. At completion of Phase I, a Post-Test Questionnaire will be compared to initial results. Clinical data will be compared at baseline, three, and six month intervals. Phase I will identify variables which affect compliance and aquisition of new dental prevention skills. Phase II will consist of long-term follow-up and testing new dependent variables. It is postulated that by increasing dental awareness, providing necessary skills and motivation to control oral hygiene, the incidence of periodontal disease will be reduced. A significant impact on the cost of dental services will be realized by utilizing this program.